Snowflake
Snowflake Aqua Pokerus AKA Snowflake is one of Cookie's main characters in the cross-over roleplay. She is in a romantic relationship with Serpent, a ship known as "Snowserpent", and they have three kids: Clover , Tidal, and Tsunami . Cookie started using her on page 11 of the third cross-over, but died on page 75 of the fifth crossover. Snowflake is Cookie's level 100 Dewott in Pokemon: White 2, as well as her starter. Appearance Snowflake is a dewott, which is a bipedal, otter like pokemon, her skin is blue, and has a dark blue, skirt/quilt like cape of fur on her waist. On that skirt, the two sides each have a cream coloured scalchop (seashell) that she can take off, and stick back on. She has black, triangukar ears, black, fingered paws, black feet, and a large black tail. She has two V-shaped white whiskers, a round, pink nose, big, black eyes, and a bit of hair on her head that sticks up. She wears a ring made of Ruby and sapphire, (Totally not Pokemon game references) which was her wedding ring. She also wears a Mystic water on her neck, powering up her water type moves. Personality While her nature is serious in-game, she was pretty much the opposite of that, random, quirky, can sometimes be emotional, actually, her personality was pretty unpredictable. Now, because of her family slowly falling apart, she is emotional and depressed. Relationships 'Serpent' Serpent is Snowflake's husband, lover, and father to her three kids. She loves him very much Backatory She was bred in a secret place where starter pokemon were bred, with a tepig and a snivy. Professor Juniper took care of them for fifteen (pokemon) years. The Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy were pretty much siblings, the Tepig, however was depressed over the years, and the tepig had killed himself, Professor Juniper, sad and heartbroken mourned for tepig for a whole night, after that they had to get a new tepig, the same age as the others. Because of this, Snowflake gets quite emotional when someone is depressed because it reminds her of the tepig. When a new trainer in Aspertia city, Cookie, was getting their first pokemon, it was the pokemons birthday, which was Christmas. Bianca took the three pokemon to Aspertia city for Cookie to choose. Cookie chose the oshawott, and named her Snowflake, since it was Christmas. Cookie kept Snowflake as an oshawott for a long time, and Snowflake was okay with that. They, with 5 other pokemon (And the other 5 were changing team member as time went by) along with them, defeating the eight gyms. When they were on Victory road, Snowflake and Cookie agreed for her to finally evolve into dewott (But not into samurott). They defeated the elite four and their sorry little butts three times, and the current team, Snowflake (Dewott), Pidgeon (Unfezant), Rose (Flareon), Sparx (Emolga), Cloud (Whimsicott) and Lati (Latias) were unstoppable. Snowflake left her trainer and went to the crossover world, and this is where she is today. Serpent (Cookie's rivals pokemon) also arrived in the crossover world sometime later, and Snowflake had a crush on him, and they are engaged. Trivia • By a weird coincidence, the other Snowflake was also born on Christmas, though probably not in the same year, it is quite a funny coincidence. • Snowflake is Cookie's most used character. • Her moveset is Waterfall, Surf, Razor Shell and Rain dance. • Mil killed her with a gun. Category:Characters